


Headphones Video

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [20]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: And Zara too, And one scene with Claire in the background, And some Gray, By Florida Georgia Line, Chas doesn't know how to tag this, Embedded Video, Inspired by Music, It's just a video edit, M/M, Owen is like a song, So a music edit video, Video, With Owen and Zach, Zach can't get out of his head, headphones, music video, with music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Can't get you outta my headphones.





	Headphones Video

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Headphones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954014) by [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn). 



> Song: Headphones  
> Artist: Florida Georgia Line  
> Movie: Jurassic World
> 
> Weeeell it seems like AO3 won't let me embed videos from SmugMug. And I hate using YouTube. SIGH! So... yeah. I put it on YouTube. But I know last time I was doing videos, YouTube deleted half my videos for song copyrights. 8D So I included the link to the SmugMug one. Incase.

<https://photos.smugmug.com/AO3/n-VgDC2X/Zachwen/i-nv6hVB9/0/f1d3d395/640/Headphones-640.mp4>

**Author's Note:**

> Chas has NOT made a video edit in probably... 10? 15? Some insanely long time. XD Closer to 10, prolly. I forgot how LONG IT TAKES! Because I forgot how to do it. XD And let me tell you, trying to find scenes with only Zach and only Owen was so hard! Claire kept getting in the way! >_<


End file.
